


Lluvia iridiscente

by Hawkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, Feels, Gen, Team Free Will, kind of?, wing fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkie/pseuds/Hawkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando una pelea se vuelve más agitada de lo normal, Sam y Castiel se ven en la ausencia de Dean bajo una lluvia fría de invierno. La conversación que terminan teniendo es algo que Sam no esperaba, mucho menos el particular objeto sobre su cabeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lluvia iridiscente

**Author's Note:**

> Escribiendo algo después de... ¿dos años? O algo cercano. Para Isil Lote como regalo de cumpleaños. ilu so much.

Era una noche tormentosa. Considerando el aullido interminable del viento y como los árboles cedían ante su poderío, Sam estaba agradecido que cualquier fuerza mayor que claramente los odiaba hubiera tenido compasión por ellos hoy, no abalanzándoles una nevada encima. Con certeza seguía teniendo un problema con él, considerando la situación en la que se encontraban.

Castiel y Dean estaban discutiendo con fervor, _de nuevo,_ por un movimiento arriesgado que el ángel había realizado en la reciente cacería de demonios. Sam podía verlo (ya lo había dicho pero al parecer su opinión no tenía gran peso en estos momentos) pero las cosas se habían salido pronto de control, la ira de su hermano incrementando con cada comentario impasible de Castiel. Tenía que intervenir de nuevo.

—Vamos, Dean, deja de ser tan obtuso. Sí, Castiel hizo un movimiento peligroso pero, ¡necesario! Si no fuera por ello tal vez no estaríamos sanos en este momento— habló conciso, sin demasiada emoción en su voz fuera de la sensatez que intentaba incluir en la conversación. Ante la mirada dura de su hermano en respuesta, concediéndole una parte del punto (no sin rodar los ojos, _siempre_ rodar los ojos), miró a Castiel y agregó que él tampoco estaba cómodo con su acción. _Pudiste salir herido, Cas._ Quien decidió ignorarlo, por supuesto. ¿Es que hasta en eso se ponían de acuerdo sin hablar?

—Sam tiene razón, Dean. Consideré los riesgos y beneficios y decidí actuar con sabiduría al tomar en cuenta mi fuerza superior. Era yo quien tenía más posibilidades de éxito— agregó Castiel, sus ojos brillando con algo mientras intentaba llegar al mayor de los Winchester. No tuvo éxito.

— ¿Saben algo, par de idiotas? ¡No me importa! Pueden coger su mierda de superioridad y _razonamiento_ lógico y dejarme en paz. ¡No lo necesito! — espetó con furia Dean para darles la espalda.

—Vamos, Dean, ¿a dónde vas...? — inquirió Sam para obtener un grito de _“¡a dar una vuelta!”_ de su hermano. Suspiró, maldiciendo la estupidez de Dean. ¿Una vuelta a dónde? Estaban en medio de una carretera, iluminada al menos, y el Impala se había quedado con ellos. Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas iban medianamente bien…

—Si se encuentra en peligro lo sabré. No debes preocuparte, Sam.

Al menos eso lo calmó, saber que contaba con Cas. 

Por supuesto, ese fue el momento donde empezaron a caer unas cuantas gotas del cielo.

 

 

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos y las cosas no estaban mejorando. Una parte de Sam estaba acostumbrado a esto, las peleas con su hermano, incluso empezando a hacerse familiar con las que incluían a Cas. Se conocía lo suficiente para admitir que a veces tomaba un poco de regocijo en ellas, en el hecho de saber que seguían siendo humanos sin importar lo que pasara, que lo superarían como siempre lo hacían. Esta no era una de ellas, la exasperación proporcionando en una esquina de su mente la leve palpitación que indicaba el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza. 

En todo caso, Dean no había vuelto y la lluvia empezaba a tomar fuerza, cada vez cayendo gotas más gruesas y en mayor frecuencia. El metal del capó del Impala estaba frío, coincidiendo con el molesto clima. Asimismo un silencio incómodo se había establecido entre Castiel y él… o al menos incómodo para Sam. Alguna vez el ángel le había comentado que este tipo de silencio no le molestaba, que incluso ponía su mente en paz. Sam suspiró de nuevo.

—Deberías tomar refugio en el interior del vehículo. Es probable que contraigas alguna enfermedad— Castiel rompió el silencio sin ver directamente a Sam, comentando a los alrededores. 

—Estoy bien, Cas— respondió el aludido unos momentos después. Su primer instinto fue devolver el comentario con un _“tú también”_ antes de caer en cuenta con quien estaba hablando. Vaya, en verdad estaba distraído. 

Debió ser por eso que no notó inmediatamente cuando la lluvia paró. Sólo que no lo había hecho. Sam podía ver con claridad como a su frente la lluvia se volvía más intensa y aun así no caía una gota sobre su cuerpo. 

Más adelante juraría que de no haber estado sentado en el Impala se hubiera caído cuando entendió lo que pasaba. Sobre él posaba un ala enorme, cubriéndolo como un improvisado paraguas. Sus ojos, totalmente sorprendidos, la examinaron con ávida curiosidad. Era negra como la más oscura noche pero con un particular brillo en los bordes, algo etéreo que dignificaba la naturaleza de su portador. Las plumas parecían finas y fuertes, descendiendo en una cascada que sólo se podía describir como majestuosa. Aun así, alguna de las más grandes tomaban ángulos inusuales como si no hubieran sido acicaladas hace tiempo. Considerando la situación actual de Cas, posiblemente era así. 

Cuando Sam posó su mirada en Castiel, quien estaba parado a su izquierda y a la del Impala, tenía la pregunta clara en sus ojos.

—Las estoy expresando en un plano físico que denota cierta similitud con su apariencia verdadera. Yo aprendí a realizarlo con eficacia tiempo atrás, aunque no estaba en mis cavilaciones personales que sería útil en una situación atípica como la presente— la voz del ángel era más grave de lo normal, como si quisiera ocultar algo. Fue entonces cuando Sam entendió. Posiblemente, no, seguramente él era el primero y… _oh._ Castiel estaba nervioso.

—Cas, yo… _wow._ Hombre, son geniales. Estoy impresionado— atinó a comentar el cazador, en verdad lo estaba. Sam sintió como si alguien le hubiera propinado una bofetada cuando observó dibujarse una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Cas.

Comprendió en su totalidad lo mucho que había cambiado el ángel desde que lo habían conocido. De repente las alas tomaron una importancia equivalente a la de la lluvia.

—Hey, Cas, amigo…— si bien Dean era terrible para esto Sam no era el mayor experto del universo. Pero por mil demonios, no se iba a quedar cruzado de brazos cuando quería decir algo.

— ¿Pasa algo, Sam?

—Cas… siempre te hemos dado por sentado. Digo, siempre te la arreglas para volver y eso es, ¡genial, totalmente asombroso!— gran forma de empezar, Samuel, mencionando todas las veces que Castiel ha muerto. Gruñó un poquito ante su propio pensamiento— Lo que intento decir es que… gracias por todo, ¿sabes? Eres una gran persona… ángel, amigo. Lo digo en serio.

Le dedicó a Castiel una mirada decidida dándole fuerza a sus palabras. Sam se dio una felicitación mental, sintiéndose satisfecho al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Cas disolverse en algo que parecía deleite. 

—Yo ciertamente no esperaba escuchar algo así. Debo expresar mi alegría ante tales palabras, Sam, agregando de mí parte que siento haberte causado tantos inconvenientes cuando mi camino no era el más correcto— el tono solemne con el que habló Cas asombró al menor de los Winchester, recordando con incomodidad como Castiel había destruido la pared que Muerte construyó en su mente.

Y él mismo se había redimido tomando todo su dolor del infierno. Tampoco esperaba la tranquilidad que trajeron las palabras de su amigo. Sólo pudo sonreír un poco y mirar de nuevo al frente. Si sintió una sensación de comodidad emanar del ala de Castiel, Sam culpó a la lluvia y al frío. Definitivamente.

Minutos después de que la lluvia hubiera cedido, las alas de Cas desapareciendo tiempo después, apareció en el horizonte la figura de Dean con tres bolsas en sus manos.

— ¡Hey, princesas! Espero que tengan hambre. 

 

 

Unas horas después del incidente que ya quedaba en el pasado, cuando Castiel había partido y los hermanos estaban en el cuarto de un motel, Sam le habló a Dean sobre lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

_—Espera, ¿¡qué?!_ ¡¿Viste las alas de Cas?! — prácticamente chilló Dean, quien lo negaría por toda la eternidad.

—Te lo digo, hombre. Eran estas cosas negras enormes y totalmente fuera de este mundo, nada parecido a cualquier cosa que haya visto en toda mi vida— respondió Sam, incluyendo deliberadamente un poco de presunción en su tono. 

— ¡No puedo creerlo! Yo sólo he visto las sombras— y si bien eso había sido asombroso para Dean, el idiota del sasquatch de su hermano había visto los verdaderos bienes.

— ¿Estás celoso, Dean?

— ¡¿Qué?! _¡No!_

—Totalmente estás celoso.

—Cállate, perra— refunfuñó el mayor mientras caminaba hacia el baño, sin tirar la puerta muchas gracias.

—Imbécil— rió Sam que todavía podía escuchar los gruñidos de su hermano. Se limitó a negar con una sonrisa.


End file.
